Amusing Exchanges
by SummerRainForever
Summary: What if you were someone else? When a mysterious person casts a spell, the Hogwarts gang find their personalities interchanged! 7 Chapter Story. FINISHED AND MODIFIED FROM PREVIOUS VERSION please read and review!
1. Maria Follerlot

A/N: This is the modified version of my first fic. The un edited version was pure CRAP. In fact i think it was probably the worst written fic i've ever come across. So i've made alot of changes. I've changed the plot, i've made the chapters longer, the writing is loads better...so even if youve read the old version, you can read this story again because it has COMEPLETLY changed. It takes place BEFORE Ootp. This story is supposed to be silly, okay???  
  
Discliamer: I own Maria Follerlot   
  
and the plot.   
  
And sadly it is my loss,   
  
that all other characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros  
  
Chapter 1 Maria Follerlot  
  
The Summer Vacation was already half over, and the Dursley's of Number 4 Privet Drive were very busy indeed. Today was one of the biggest days of the year for them!  
  
Petunia Dursley's Richest and Most Good Looking friend was coming over to stay! She was a really divine creature...and she had loads of cash.  
  
Everyone at Number Four Privet Drive was immensly excited. Everyone...even the Non-Dursley who lived there.  
  
As the three Dursley's got themselves ready and made preperations for their guests arrival, the fourth occupant of number four lay in his room thinking.  
  
He was a strage boy, skinny, with dark hair, glasses and clothes that were thrice his size. But the strangest thing about his appearence was a thin scar on his forehead.  
  
Harry Potter was an unusual boy. He was a wizard...and not an ordinary wizard either! Harry had saved the wizarding world twice already   
  
by preventing Voldemort, the Darkest wizard of all time from rising back to power.  
  
But last year...he had failed. Voldemort had come back...and Harry had met him...face to face.  
  
Still, It was hard to think of Voldemort at the moment. Harry was way too excited.  
  
Although, The Dursley's were excited about Maria Follerlot's visit...and Harry was excited because he was to leave for the Burrow, the only place besides Hogwarts he could call a home.   
  
He was excited because he was going to see Ron, Hermione and Sirius again. Not to mention Mr and Mrs Weasly, and Fred and George and Ginny...And maybe even people from the Order!   
  
But the best part was that he wouldnt have to bear with the Dursley's for another three weeks of the summer! How wonderfull life was!  
  
Harry knew that he desreved a little sanity and time with his friends. His vacation had been pretty terrible and full of anticipation.  
  
Voldemort had risen again...but he hadnt done anything yet. There had been no news from the wizarding world.   
  
Harry didnt know whether this was good or not. For all he knew, Voldemort could have fallen off a cliff and died and nobody knew yet. Or maybe he could be recruiting his forces...  
  
Harry shook his head. This was no time to think of Voldemort! He should be happy now...he should start packing!  
  
Just then, a large tawny owl with the Hogwarts crest flew in through the window and straight at Harry's head. It stuck out its leg and let Harry take the letter it carried.  
  
Harry opened the letter and frowned. It was from Dumbledore...and its contents did NOt make Harry happy.  
  
Dear Harry, (the letter had said)  
  
I had called on Arther and Molly Weasly earlier   
  
today and they informed me that you were to come to stay  
  
with them for the rest of the summer.  
  
Harry, i must ask you to stay at your aunts house.   
  
The Burrow is not safe for anyone at this time.   
  
The Weasly's have shifted to another dwelling which   
  
is safer at the moment and although i know you want to   
  
go where the Weasly's are, i must ask you to stay at  
  
your aunt and uncles for your own safety. I cannot let you endager  
  
the lives of others and i'm sure you will agree with me  
  
in the meanwhile, keep a low profile and be on your gaurd...  
  
just in case there is trouble  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry couldnt believe what he had just read. Had something happened? Did Voldemort do something? why wasnt the Burrow safe anymore? what was going on? More than ever, Harry wanted to be with The Weasly's, Hermione and Sirius. But he knew that Dumbledore had a reason for keeping him at The Dursley's.  
  
Harry sighed. his spirts had dropped to an all time low. Now he would have to stay at the Dursley's for another three weeks. And to top it all, Maria Follerlot was going to be there!  
  
Harry sincerly hoped that Maria Follerlot was NOTHING like Aunt Marge!  
  
Harry placed Dumbledore's letter on his bedside table and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where Aunt Petunia was putting the finishing touches on that nights dinner, and Uncle Vernon and Dudley were watching a game of rugby on the kitchen television set.  
  
"Er..." said Harry  
  
"What is it, boy? Shouldn't you be out of here by now?" asked Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Well..." said Harry "I cant go"  
  
Aunt Petunia stopped tossing the salad. Uncle Vernon and Dudley tore their eyes away from the game and looked at Harry.  
  
"What???" said Aunt Petunia "But Maria is going to be here any minute! Vernon, what do we do with him?"  
  
"Keep him in his room" said Uncle Vernon  
  
"Youre going to keep me in my room for three weeks and expect Maria Follerlot not to notice that i live here?"  
  
The room was silent. Dudley began picking off olives from the salad. Aunt Petunia looked to shocked to notice and Uncle Vernon looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"Right, then" he said "You will do exactly as i say. You will tell Maria that you go to St Brutus's Center For Incurubly Criminal Boys. You will hardly talk and will only be seen at meals, got it?"   
  
"Alright" said Harry  
  
"Right" said Aunt Petunia "Now go upstairs and change. i dont want Maria to see you like this. If she's going to think you are an occupant of this house you better dress properly. And do something about that hair!"  
  
Harry sighed and made his way upstairs. It wasnt like he wanted to be with the Dursleys either! He would much rather be with his magical friends. So it wasnt as if this was all his fault.  
  
Harry opened his closet. He didnt know what Aunt Petunia expected him to change into. All his clothes were hand-me-downs from Dudley. And they were all very big for him anyway.  
  
Harry decided to go with whatever fit him the best. Then he combed his hair (it made no difference any way) and made his way downstairs.  
  
As he reached the living room door, the door bell rang.  
  
"Oh! She's here!" said Petunia excitedly  
  
"Now Dudley, remember what we rehearsed" said Uncle Vernon "And you" he told Harry "speak only when youre spoken to"  
  
"Right" said Harry with a smile on his face that infuriated Uncle Vernon even more.  
  
"Maria!" Harry heard Aunt Petunia say  
  
"Petunia!" How wonderful to see you" said Maria as she entered the house.  
  
Maria Follerlot looked EXACTLY the opposite of Aunt Marge.  
  
She had black hair and blue eyes and looked about the same age as Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Maria, i'd like you to meet my family" said Aunt Petunia  
  
"This is Dudley, and my husband Vernon..."  
  
"What a pleasure to meet you Miss Follerlot" said Dudley in an overly polite manner  
  
"Likewise" said Maria. Then she looked at Harry and the most peculiar thing happened. Harry saw Maria's eyes travel up to his scar. And he could have sworn she knew...  
  
"And this is Harry Potter" he heard Aunt Petunia say in a falsely bright voice.  
  
"Yes" said Maria "Lily's son"  
  
Aunt Petunia looked shocked. Lily's name had not been uttered in the Dursley household ever!  
  
"Right...Maria would you like to freshen up before dinner?" asked Uncle Vernon in a nervous way.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice" said Maria "Maybe Harry could show me my room?"  
  
Harry nodded and started to lead the way to the guestroom. As soon as they were up the stairs and out of earshot of the Dursleys, Maria turned to Harry and smiled.  
  
"Wow! I'm finally getting to see you! Oh you look exactly like James! Harry this is wonderful!"  
  
Harry looked puzzled "You knew my father?"  
  
"Oh!" said Maria and she looked around. "where's the guestroom?"  
  
Harry guestured to a door on the right.  
  
"Right" said Maria pulling him into the room.   
  
"We musn't be overheard" she said  
  
Once they were inside, Maria beamed at Harry and said "Well Harry, I knew both your parents really well too...i went to Hogwarts...i'm a witch"  
  
Harry had never been so surprised in his whole life. Maria Follerlot, the rich friend of Aunt Petunia's...a witch? Harry almost laughed as he thought of what his aunts reaction would be if she found that out...  
  
"I know this is all a real surprise and all, but please dont tell your aunt and uncle" she said  
  
"Wouldnt dream of it!" said Harry. He'd been waiting for some contact from the magical world for so long and now here it was.  
  
"Oh Harrrry!" he heard Aunt Petunia shout from downstairs in a very false voice.  
  
"I think i have to go now...but i really need to know what's been happening in the magical world...will you tell me later?" he asked  
  
"Yes" Maria nodded  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Flames are okay too...so long as you tell me WHY you didnt like it and HOW i can improve:) 


	2. Back To School

Disclaimer: I would only own these characters if I were JK Rowling (which unfortunately I'm not) so don't sue me or anything.  
  
Chapter 2 Back To School  
  
Harry had never had so much fun at Privet Drive.  
  
Maria Follerlot, apart from being a witch and loads of fun, shared Harry's dislike for Dudley and had great stories about Harry's parents.  
  
But Maria had also got news from the outside world...news that wasnt very good. Voldemort was torturing Aurors again. He had gotten hold of Alastor Moody, but Moody had escaped...narrowly. It was all being kept quiet though...not many knew the actual truth. The only people who knew were the people in The Order Of The Phoenix.  
  
Harry had kept asking Maria for more details, but she said she was sworn to secrecy and couldnt do anything. From what Harry could make out, A whole lot of people were in the Order, but he didnt know who all of them were.   
  
Maria also had to keep going for Order meetings. She invented many friends and said she had to go to various "business meetings" at that time.  
  
She was more of a friend to Lily then to Petunia. But as she had told Harry earlier, it paid to be friendly and have non magical contacts. It helped in wizard-muggle unity. And see how her friendship with Aunt Petunia had helped? Now Maria could visit Harry whenever she wanted...keep an eye on Lily's son.  
  
"Ah Harry! Your parents were the best...the most fun people i've ever met...and they had such good hearts" she would say  
  
or they would tak about various people they knew in the magical world  
  
"Cornelius Fudge needs to sit back and take a look at the world before he acts"  
  
"Of Course, Dumbledore is the greatest...why when i was at school..."  
  
or then they would discuss Hogwarts and how much it had changed  
  
"Hogwarts is still great...we have a couple of pranksters too...Fred and George Weasly...their my friend Ron's brothers."  
  
Maria and Harry had a lot in common. Harry liked her alot and finally felt like he had a mother figure around (Well, besides Mrs Weasly)  
  
It was also nice to know that the Dursley's welcomed Maria and treated her like a queen!  
  
As always happens when one is having fun, time began to slip by extremely quickly and before he knew it, It was September the First and Harry was at the back of Maria's car on his way to Kings Cross. Maria had offered to drop him off with the pretence that it was on her way. The Dursley's looked extremely nervous about this, but couldnt bring themselves to say no.  
  
Maria had seen him off on Platform 9 and 3/4 and had wished him all the best in the year ahead.  
  
Harry got onto the train and made his way towards an empty compartment. A few minutes later, Ron appeared.  
  
"Hello Harry! Good to see you again!"  
  
"You too Ron...where's Hermione?"   
  
"Um...Yeah Hermione." said Ron  
  
"You two have a fight again?"  
  
"No...she's still in Bulgaria!!!"  
  
"Well YOU sound happy" smirked Harry. "But she isn't coming to school on time?" He asked.  
  
"Lets not talk about the know-it-all ok? How was your summer?"  
  
"Not bad really." said Harry and proceeded to tell Ron all about Maria Follerlot  
  
"I know that name..." said Ron  
  
"Yeah. She was in Romania for the last four years working with dragons. She was Charlie's supervisor...thats why she couldnt visit me before"  
  
"Oh that explains it..." said Ron  
  
"Ron, has anything...er...strange being going on?"  
  
"Well, i dunno much. Mum and Dad are in the Order but i dont know much about it" said Ron "All i know is You-Know-Who tried to get Moody and Moody escaped. At least no one's been hurt..."  
  
"Yet." said Harry "I wish Voldemort was dead"  
  
"Well, I bet one day he will be!"  
  
"Yeah, I hope so..." said Harry suddenly wanting to change the subject. "So how was your summer?"  
  
"Alright...Mom and Dad were hardly around...they had to do some work for the Order...Fred and George were quite entertaining though...they've let Ginny in on their joke shop business and the three of them have been blowing things up all summer!"   
  
"I wonder if they'll show us what theyve developed over the summer" said Harry  
  
"Maybe" said Ron "But i bet they'll liven up our school year for sure..."  
  
"Yeah" said Harry "If Voldemort doesnt 'liven it up' first..."   
  
* * * *   
  
It felt really good to be home.  
  
Harry took off his glasses and put them on his bedside table. Then he lay down in his comfortable four poster bed and looked back at his night's events.  
  
Meeting Hermione again...her excitement at being made a prefect...the twins and Ginny looking more mischevious than ever...Dumbledore's speech...the look on Ron's face when he had heard Hermione talking about Bulgaria...  
  
Yep...It sure was great to be home!  
  
Stay tune for more! I promise it'll get more interesting later In the mean time, read and review please! 


	3. Strange Happenings

A/N: This Chapters a little short...but better than before anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: Me = JK Rowling Therefore Me owns it. I = SummerRain. Therefore I DO NOT OWN IT.  
  
Chapter 3 Strange Happeneings  
  
Harry was just about to fall asleep when-  
  
tap tap tap. something was tapping on the window.  
  
Harry got up and opened the window to let Hedwig in. It wasnt very late. Harry had decided to go up to bed early so he had time to read Sirius's letter in peace.   
  
Harry tore open the letter Hedwig had brought. But it wasn't from Sirius as he had expected-it was from Hagrid. 'That's strange.' He thought. 'I sent Hedwig to Sirius, not Hagrid.' Nevertheless, He opened the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
Meet me in Hagrid's cabin now.   
  
Bring Ron and Hermione for protection.  
  
Since when did Hagrid start referring to himself in the third person? And what did he mean by protection?  
  
But Harry decided to go anyway.  
  
He went down to the common room where Ron and Hermione were paying a quiet game of gobstones.  
  
Harry showed them Hagrid's letter, and without any questions they got up to go. Ron, Harry and Hermione walked to Hagrid's cabin. For safety's sake, they took the invisibility cloak.   
  
"What do you reckons going on?" asked Ron  
  
"I dunno..." said Harry "Its all very strange..."  
  
They knocked on Hagrid's door.   
  
"Hagrid, its us"  
  
  
  
They could hear Fang barking in the most unusual manner. Hagrid opened the door.   
  
"Hello, Harry! Good to see you Ron! Hermione..."   
  
There was something wrong. Hagrid never spoke like that! So pronounced! No 'Arry or 'blimey!' in the middle. Yes, something was wrong.  
  
* * * *   
  
Albus Dumbledore paced around in his office reading the letter he had just recieved from Sirus. He hoped there wouldnt be any major trouble. After all, Hagrid was in the middle of his mission when it happened. Dumbledore hoped things hadnt gone very wrong.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. If only there were other ways of tackling the problem.  
  
There was a knock on his door.   
  
"Come In" he said and Minerva McGonnagol entered.  
  
"Albus" she said "The Ministry of Magic representatives wish to have a word with you. Should i send them in?"  
  
"Yes, Minerva" said Dumbledore.   
  
He sighed. It was already late. Now he would have to stay awake to talk to the Ministry representatives and convince them that everything was normal at Hogwarts. Why couldnt they come in the day time?   
  
The door opened once again and in walked Boderick Bode, Didelius Diggle and Percy Weasly.  
  
"Gentlemen" said Proffessor Dumbledore "May i ask what...?"  
  
"Ministry Business, Albus" said Bode in a croaky voice. "We have a signed notice"  
  
"Sir, The Minister For Magic, Mr Cornelius Fudge, has proclaimed that you step down from your position as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said Diggle  
  
Dumbleore took the notice and read it. It was signed by all the ministry officals as well as the school govenors.  
  
"Very Well" said Dumbledore "If the Ministry wishes me to step down...so be it"  
  
* * * *   
  
"Hagrid?" Harry asked.   
  
"No Harry! It's me!"   
  
"Who?" asked Ron   
  
"Sirius!"   
  
"Whhhhaaaaaatt?" stammered Hermione.  
  
"We've interchanged! Someone cast a personality charm on us. So I'm in Hagrid's body and he's in mine!  
  
"How did that happen?" asked Ron  
  
"I dont exactly know. All i know is that Hagrid is out there somewhere in my body and i'm here in his body"  
  
"Oh my god! Sirius isn't that dangerous?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, not really. Hagrid knows i'm innocent and he's in Padfoot's body anyway...But Harry, something extraordinary is going on...sit down you three, and I'll tell you."  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked it ! Read and Review! 


	4. More Exchanges

Disclaimer: Oh Phooey!  
  
A/N: While talking about a character, I have used their personalities first and then their body. For example, while talking abt Sirius, I'll say Sirius/Hagrid but while talking about Hagrid, I'll say Hagrid/Sirius.  
  
Chapter 4 More Exchanges  
  
"It all started a week ago," Sirius/Hagrid said. "I was in the north, scrounging up newspapers so I could gather more news, when I met with a rather unusual person"  
  
"Who?" asked Ron  
  
"Snape." said Sirius.  
  
"Snape? But It cant be!" said a very bewildered Hermione  
  
.   
  
"Yes it can!' said Harry "We only just got to school! Who knows what Snape does during the vacation?"  
  
"Thats just it Harry" said Ron "We DO know what Snape got upto this Vacation. He was working for the Order with Dumbledore."  
  
"Snape? In The Order of The Phoenix? What in the world was Dumbledore thinking?" asked Harry  
  
"Snape is good now Harry. Apparantly he's helped the Order alot with the information he's been getting." said Hermione  
  
"Yes...and i've met him a couple of times in London when we were working for the Order. But that was two months ago...And i only changed with Hagrid two days ago" said Sirius   
  
"Two days ago? So you met Snape two days ago and he interchanged your spirt with Hagrid's spirit?" asked Ron  
  
Sirius looked thoughtfull. "No...not exactly...i dont think Snape did it..." he said   
  
"So what exactly happened?" asked Hermione  
  
"Well Snape recognized me in Padfoot's form and i led him back to my hideout and we spoke for a short while. Then i think Voldemort called on Snape because he said he had to go and that he would be back at school in two days and that i would be informed about the next meeting of the Order and then i felt really weird...like my spirit was floating away from my body...I was suddenly here...in Hagrid's body."  
  
"Wow!" Said Ron.  
  
"And the strangest thing was that I had traveled all the way south, to Hogwarts when i was in Ireland! I'm sure Hagrid is in my body."  
  
"Do you know what spell caused this?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes. I looked it up in the library when i came here. It's a complicated Charm that interchanges personalities...but as far as I know, there's no counter spell." said Sirius  
  
"So you're going to be Hagrid forever?" asked Ron  
  
"Maybe." Said Sirius.  
  
"But I don't see the point...Why would anybody want to interchange personalities? " asked Hermione.   
  
"There has to be a reason...Maybe someone wanted to keep Sirius out of trouble" said Harry  
  
"Maybe..." said Sirius  
  
"I bet it was Snape who did it" said Ron  
  
"Ron! You cant say that...there isnt any proof!" said Hermione  
  
"Well...not yet anyway" he said  
  
"Did you tell Proffesor Dumbledore about this?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes i did. I went to him as soon as it happened and i just sent him an owl some time ago telling him that i was going to tell you three what had happened" said Sirus  
  
"But Hermione is right about one thing: What's the point? Why would somebody interchange peoples spirits?" said Harry.  
  
"That...is a mystery" said Sirus  
  
* * * *  
  
Parvati Patil was in total shock.  
  
She had gotten up in the morning with high spirits. She couldn't wait to tell Lavender Brown, her best friend, that she had actually read Hermione's diary! This was great! She looked around the dormitory at the place where Lavenders bed would usually have been.  
  
But in Lavenders place was...Ron Weasly???  
  
She looked around the room. She was in the boys dormitory.  
  
She gave a little scream. Only it didn't come out as a scream...but as a strong yell.   
  
"Neville! Whats wrong???" asked Dean Thomas, sitting up in his bed, quickly.   
  
'Neville?' thought Paravati 'What in the world is going on?'  
  
* * * *  
  
"Everyone's talking about it!"  
  
"Parvati is in Neville's body?"  
  
"I think Neville's just pretending that Parvati is in his body"  
  
"Idiot! Neville is in Parvati's body!"  
  
"Oh Yeah"  
  
Parvati/Neville had hidden away in the boys dormitory ever since the morning. In the end, all the others had gone to persuade her to come for class. At least for Potions-Proffessor Snape would have a fit if she didn't turn up and he'd probably fail her.  
  
In Potions, Snape was surprised how Neville was not screwing up in potions and Parvati was screwing up more than ever...but he didn't seem to suspect anything.  
  
"If Snape changed Hagrid and Sirius.. could he be the one that changed Parvati and Neville?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why on earth would he do that?" asked Ron  
  
"I dunno..." said Harry "He doesnt seem to suspect anythig...and he doesnt look like he's done it. Ron's right. Why would he?"  
  
But nobody could come up with that answer.  
  
The next day was even weirder. There had been three more exchanges: Dean had become Millicent Bulstrode, Fred had become Angelina and Colin had become Hannah Abbot!  
  
"This is crazy" said Fred/Angelina as he came down from the girls dormitory  
  
"At least youre someone pretty!" said Dean as he eneterd the common room as Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Dennis Creevy "Hannah Abbot keeps coming and talking to me and saying she's my brother. Has she gone batty?"  
  
"Alright you people!" said Hermione fulfilling her duties as Prefect.  
  
"It's about time one of us told a teacher."  
  
KEEP READING!   
  
A/N: Yep i know its short and lame...but please remember i'm not Jk Rowling! At least its better than before 


	5. Flitwick, Fang and Dumbledores Speech

Discliamer: Whatever  
  
Chapter 5 Flitwick, Fang and Dubledore's Speech  
  
As the school assembled in the Great Hall for breakfast, they were all treated to some very unwelcome news.  
  
Proffesor Dumbledore had made his speech.   
  
"This is perhaps my last day here at Hogwarts, though i am sure after misunderstandings are overcome, i will return" he had said "I do not wish to alarm any one by proclaiming that Lord Voldemort is back...i merely do not wish to hide the truth from you."  
  
The hall was silent. Every student looking at Dumbledore  
  
"However" he continued "The Ministry of Magic feels the need for me to step down as headmaster of Hogwarts and therefore i shall step down. But as i have said before, i will only truly have left the school when none here are loyal to me. Help will be given at Hogwarts to those who need it..."  
  
"Oh no!" said Hermione "They cant do this!"  
  
"They always do this" said Ron "Even in the second year when we were in peril, they dismissed Dumbledore"  
  
"Yes but why? Last time it was Lucius Malfoy's work..." said Harry  
  
"Maybe they want to keep all this Voldemort business quiet" said Hermione matter-of-factly.  
  
"The worst part is that people from different houses are getting exchanged" said Harry  
  
"Yeah so there is a lot of confusion in the common rooms." said Ron  
  
That Evening, The Gryffindor common room was in an uproar. Parvati/Neville was sitting in a corner and wailing like a baby because someone had told her there was no counter curse. Dean/Hannah was flirting with Lavender, which was causing Fred/Angelina, Ginny and George to be in a state of uproarious laughter throughout the evening. In a corner, Harry, Ron and Hermione, just like the rest of the unexchanged people, were talking about the exchanges.  
  
"We have to tell a teacher! Who do you think we should tell???" asked Hermione.  
  
"That's easy! Prof. Dumbledore!" said Ron  
  
"We Cant." Said Harry  
  
"Why not??"  
  
"Mc Gonnagall's filling in for him, remember? He's not our headmaster anymore." said Harry sadly  
  
"So should we tell Professor McGonnagal?" asked Ron.  
  
"No wait! I have a better idea.." Said Hermione and led them out of the common room.  
  
* * * *   
  
Professor Snape sat in his office, pondering about his alarming experience in the last few days before he returned to Hogwarts.  
  
Voldemort wanted to recruit his forces! And he wanted to capture as many Aurours he could so that he could carry out his plans with ease.  
  
Snape felt an unexplainable drowsiness come over him and he fell asleep.  
  
* * * *   
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry were making their way to the staff room. Hermione opened the door.   
  
"May we come in, professor?" she asked  
  
"Yes, Yes. Come in." he said  
  
"Professor...we wanted to talk to you about all these exchanges."  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger? But why did you come to me?"  
  
"Sir, it's a Charm, isn't it? That changes personalities?"  
  
"Yes. It is. But I am sworn to secrecy and I can't tell you anything."  
  
"Sworn to secrecy? By who?" asked Ron  
  
Professor Flitwick looked up with unblinking eyes. "I cannot say."  
  
"So you know who's been doing this? Why?" said Harry  
  
"Well it's for a good cause" said Proffessor Flitwick "But that's about all i can tell you"  
  
* * * *  
  
Professor Snape woke up with a start. He didn't know what had woken him, but he had been having a very bad dream.  
  
He looked around him. He wasn't in his office anymore. He looked around and suddenly realized where he was...in Hagrids cabin!  
  
'The Exchanges!' He thought. 'Does this mean I'm Hagrid?'  
  
He looked down and had the greatest shock ever. He wasn't Hagrid! He was Fang!  
  
A/N: This story is supposed to be HUMOR! so dont sue me if its stupid. 


	6. Various Scenes

CHAPTER 6 Various Scenes  
  
Hermione was so frustrated!  
  
She sighed and looked down. Now she'd have to change and have a bath with her eyes closed! She couldn't bear to do what Parvati and Neville were doing! They weren't changing or having baths!  
  
She hoped Ron wouldn't look while he was changing.but then again, who could trust Ron??  
  
For Hermione and Ron had exchanged places, just as mysteriously as the rest of the Hogwarts gang.  
  
Hermione sighed and decided to go and talk to Ron. She wondered how weird it would be to be talking to Ron in her body!  
  
* * * *  
  
Snape/Fang sat up in Hagrids cabin  
  
'Ugh! How disgusting! I'm drooling!' he thought.  
  
"Come here Fang," called Sirius/Hagrid.  
  
"No Hagrid! I will not!"  
  
"Wow! I didn't know that Hagrid's dog could talk! Cool!" thought Sirius aloud.   
  
"No! It's me...Professor Snape!"  
  
"Now Now Fang! Dont call Snape a dog...Dog's are pretty nice creatures...unlike Snape"  
  
"Shut up, Whoever you are!" said Snape/Fang "Hagrid's dog cant talk!"  
  
"Oh! Snape? Ah it is you! So you've..."  
  
"I've interchanged! But so have you! You're not Hagrid either are you?"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out"  
  
"Grrr" said Snape  
  
"Good" Laughed Sirius/Hagrid "Practice being a Dog"  
  
* * * *  
  
Fang/Snape found himself in a strange office into which he had never been. 'Arf' he thought lazily. He didn't care where he was so long as it was warm. The door to Snape's office opened and in came Professor Sprout. "Severus, may I have a word with you?" (A/N: Remember : Fang is in SNAPE's body)  
  
"Woof Woof Woof!" said Fang/Snape and bounded up to Prof. Sprout on all fours with his tongue hanging out.  
  
A very alarmed Prof. Sprout retreated from the room, thinking that Prof. Snape had finally lost his marbles.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ron" said Hermione/Ron  
  
"Yeh?" answered Ron/Hermione  
  
"Ok..straight to the point. Can you not look down, when you're changing? Or when you're in the shower?  
  
"I'm making no promises!" said a mischievous Ron/Hermione  
  
"Ok..then I'll just do the same.I'm making no promises either." Said Hermione/Ron "No..No..its alright! I promise!" Ron/Hermione  
  
"Good!" said Hermione/Ron and retreated with a victorious smile on her face.   
  
* * * *  
  
Where's Albus Dumbledore when you need him?" asked a very irritated Prof McGonnagol/Prof Sinistra.  
  
"I know what you mean, Minerva. I hate being a ghost!" said a troubled Madam Hooch/Prof. Binns  
  
"You're the Deputy Head. Professor. Cant you do something for us?" asked Lee Jordan/Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
"Sorry, Jordan. This is out of my hands."  
  
"But."  
  
"No Buts!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking towards the dormitories after dinner, when who should they meet but their archenemy Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" cried Draco when he saw them.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Its not Malfoy! It me! Ginny!"  
  
"What??? You've interchanged with.."  
  
"Weasly! I'm stuck in your sisters body!" complained Draco/Ginny walking up to the gang.  
  
"Oh boy! What a day this has been!' thought Hermione/Ron.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Snape...would you like to be fed?" asked Sirius, mischievously holding out a dish of dog food."  
  
"As soon as you tell me who you are, I'm going to kill you!" growled Snape.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Dumbledore's Back!" Said the Head Girl, Alicia Snippet/Goyle, bursting into the common room in a joyous state.  
  
"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!" rejoiced Gryffindor...finally...Dumbledore would be able to stop the madness!  
  
A/N: Yes yes I know! It's LAME! But Whatever! 


	7. The End

CHAPTER 7 The End  
  
Professor Dumbledore entered the school only to find the entire teacher and student body, waiting eagerly for him.  
  
Soon, most of the school was in his office, explaining to him how they had been interchanged and how the school was in total chaos.  
  
Dumbledore tried to calm them down...but they would not listen. They wanted him to take some action immediately.  
  
"Albus, I've heard there's no countercharm! What are we to do?" asked Professor McGonnagol.  
  
All the students and teachers were in a state of despair and havoc. All accept two. In the corner, Professor Flitwick remained silent. He looked troubled...but he wasn't joining in with the others, in showering Dumbledore with questions. At the other side of the room, Harry stood and watched Dumbledores expression. He seemed calm and he didn't seem to be surprised with the situation at all. A sudden doubt crept into Harry's mind. Could Dumbledore have cast the spell? Dumbledore got up. He calmed down the troubled mob of teachers and students and began to talk.  
  
"I have just informed the ministry..." He began. But unfortunately he didn't get to finish.  
  
There was a loud bang and the right hand side wall exploded. In through the gigantic hole that hade been made through the wall, stepped everyone's worst nightmare----Lord Voldemort.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Polyjuice Potion was almost ready. All Nathaniel had to do was add the hairs. Somehow, it didn't really seem right. Maybe it needed some charm for him to get it right. "Changeo!" he commanded.  
  
Suddenly he felt a weird sensation...like his spirit was leaving his body. And as if by magic (which it was), he had become someone else.  
  
And that was how Nathaniel Flitwick invented the Personality Interchange Charm   
  
* * * *  
  
Lord Voldemort, sinister and deadly, sneered at the whole room. "Well, Dumbledore..I see you have quite a few fans.." He said sneeringly.  
  
"I suppose you want to kill Harry?" asked Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"And I suppose you think I won't be able to? What with this whole charm you've cast?" The whole room gasped.  
  
Voldemort looked around, addressing the whole room. 'I suppose you don't know what your beloved principal has been doing,' he said. 'He's been interchanging all your bodies so that I wont be able to find Harry and kill him. Fortunately for me, your very wise professor has forgotten something very obvious. I don't mind killing each and everyone of you to find Harry.'  
  
There was silence in the room. Usually people would have been running to and fro in havoc, but the company had seen that Dumbledore was smiling at them.  
  
Professor Dumbledore turned to Voldemort.  
  
"Harry hasn't been changed with anyone. He's in his own body"  
  
The room gasped again. How could Dumbledore be telling The Dark Lord this?  
  
Sirius/Hagrid stepped up and stood before Harry, shielding him.  
  
"I wont let him die!" said Sirius  
  
"I can assure you Sirius, that he wont die." Said Dumbledore  
  
The room gasped again. Sirius? Sirius Black? Who else could it be? Sirius was a wizard name, and a very uncommon one at that!  
  
"Harry will die. And nobody can stop me from killing this entire room. You've succeeded in preventing me from using the Imperious Curse on the school...but you wont prevent the deaths." Said Voldemort and raised his wand to kill Harry. "Avada." he started  
  
"Changeo!" said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry felt his head swim. He felt his spirit leave his body, slowly but surely. He could feel his spirit leave his body and enter another one.  
  
Suddenly, Harry found himself in Voldemorts body!  
  
Voldemort/Harry looked down and discovered what had happened. He picked up Harry's wand from the floor.  
  
"Surely, You aren't going to kill Harry in your own body? You'll lose your body and we all know you don't want to remain a teenage boy!" said Dumbledore. Voldemort was at a loss. He looked down at his new body. He knew he couldn't kill Harry now. He must make his escape. He started to move.  
  
The Dumbledore stunned him.  
  
'That was the flaw in making himself human.' Said Dumbledore. 'He can be subjected to Human spells.'  
  
Dumbledore looked around at the very speechless, confused and terrified room. "Minerva, would you please call in the Ministry of Magic?" he said.  
  
Prof. McGonnagol retreated.  
  
"Prof. Will I have Voldemorts body forever?" asked Harry.  
  
"No Harry. As soon as Voldemort is in the hands of the Ministry of Magic, I'll return you to your own body."  
  
"Then it can be done! We can be returned?" asked Prof Sprout.   
  
"Yes. It can be done." With a wave of his wand Dumbledore started changing everybody back to their normal bodies.  
  
Soon, every spirit and every personality was returned to it's body. Everyone except Harry.   
  
"Professor, the Ministry of Magic is here." Said Minerva, entering the room.   
  
Behind her came Cornelius Fudge and Percy Weasly.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Fudge  
  
Everyone looked towards the corner where Voldemort had lain, but..  
  
"He's gone!" shouted Percy in dismay.  
  
"We almost had him! Yet it cannot be helped. It was destined to happen. Now I must return Harry to his rightful body" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Changeo!" he said, and Harry felt his spirit return to his body. Voldemorts body had probably returned to him.  
  
"Professor, if I may ask a question. Why did you interchange all our bodies?" asked a very bewildered Hagrid.  
  
'Well,' said Dumbledore 'The Imperius Curse, works only when a persons spirit is in the rightful body. Knowing from relevant sources that the Dark Lord was going to use the curse on the school, I consulted my books, looking for a spell to stop him. Finally, I found what I was looking for. A Charm. It interchanged people's bodies. But no details were given about the charm.'  
  
'I am well versed with Transfiguration, not Charms, so I consulted Prof Flitwick.' At this, Prof. Flitwick gave a tiny whimper and wandered into the back of the room. 'Prof Flitwick told me that the Charm was not very well known or very used because people thought that it didn't have a counter charm. But Prof Flitwick knew better. There was a counter charm. And only he knew, because he had invented the Charm, accidentally and used it himself.'  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Prof Flitwick, who went red.  
  
'Luckily for us, the Charm worked. Voldemort could not use the Imperious Curse on the School. And the charm saved Harry from being killed as well.'  
  
There was a long silence after this. Then Fudge spoke up:  
  
"But The Dark Lord has gone!"  
  
"Whatever will be will be Cornelius. It is not up to us," said Dumbledore.  
  
Finally satisfied with the explanation, and happy that they had got their bodies back, the company retreated.  
  
The mystery was over. They had got their bodies back. Harry hadn't been killed. But Voldemort had escaped...and was bound to come back.  
  
A/N: Yes Yes i know!!! But Whatever! THE END! I hope you guys liked it better than my first version! 


	8. A Special Thanks

A Special Thanks to all my reveiwers for this, my first, story:  
  
Oloin Poppil  
  
eowyn85  
  
LuckiePinkCharmzie  
  
audig  
  
An Extra Special Thanks to:  
  
RivanKnight and  
  
TheSilverLady  
  
for posting the most reveiws 


End file.
